


i'll take care of you

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Rami is sick. Joe takes care of him.





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “Can you come pick me up?”

Joe’s phone woke him up. He slapped at it and it eventually stopped ringing. But then it started up again. When Joe looked at the time it was only five in the morning. He groaned and blinked at the number. It wasn’t one he recognized.

“Hello?”

“Hey, mate, it’s Allen.”

It took Joe a minute to realize Allen meant Allen Leech from the BoRhap set.

“It’s four in the morning,” Joe said.

“Yeah, sorry for calling so early. There was an early shoot but Rami’s not feeling so great. He asked that I call you.”

That woke Joe up right away. 

“Can you put him on the phone?”

He heard the scramble of the phone shifting hands. There were some background voices as well but Joe was too concerned about Rami to pick them out.

“Joe,” Rami said. His voice sounded weak and tired.

“What’s wrong, Rami?” Joe asked.

“I think I’ve caught the bug going around. Can you come pick me up?”

Joe heard someone in the background he thought was Lucy saying she could take care of Rami. But Rami said, “No, I want Joe.”

“I’ll be right there, baby,” Joe said.

He hung up and hurried out of bed. He pulled on the first clothes he could find and looked around for the keys to his rental car. He was so worried about Rami that Joe was lucky that he managed to drive onthe correct side of the road.

Allen was standing with Rami near the gates to the studio. He looked worried. Rami was pale and sickly.

“Thanks for calling,” Joe said as he helped get Rami into his car.

“He’s got it bad,” Allen said. “He threw up a couple of times and was so bad I thought he’d have to go to the hospital. Lucy wanted to take care of him here but he wouldn’t let anyone else near him. Just said he wanted us to get you.”

Joe felt relieved that Allen didn’t question anything else about why Rami only wanted him. He thanked Allen for being a great friend and then hurried back to the car.

“I feel awful Joey,” Rami said.

Joe felt Rami’s forehead and it felt like he was burning up. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll be home soon. Then you can sleep.”

Rami fell asleep in the car. Joe felt horrible for having to wake him up. But they managed to get back to the apartment without any trouble. Joe undressed Rami and helped him into bed.

“You can sleep now. I’ll run out and get some medication and things to make you feel better, okay?” Joe said.

Rami groaned and weakly patted the pillow near him. “No, stay with me.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’ll feel better if you’re here.”

Joe carefully undressed and got into bed with Rami. Rami was still burning up, but he looked so sad and sick that Joe wasn’t going to deny him anything. He pulled Rami into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

“I hate being sick,” Rami said.

“I know you do.”

“I don’t want production delayed,” Rami moaned. “So much is already happening. We can’t lose another day.”

“We won’t. I’ll be fine. Everyone would understand.”

He moved the hair from Rami’s forehead and pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re going to let me take care of you, right?” Joe asked.

Rami grunted and snuggled back against him. Joe eventually felt his breathing even out, a sign that Rami had fallen back asleep.

He sighed and tried to fall asleep as well even though the worry kept him wide awake. He hated when Rami was sick. But he’d spend all week ignoring his filming responsibilities if it meant taking care of Rami. He loved Rami enough to put him first. A sick boyfriend should always be a top priority and Joe knew Rami would do the same for him.


End file.
